


You Give Me Fever

by helens78



Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dominance/submission, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's finally made Liam into his pet, and the resulting blood fever has both of them happy and exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

Fevered. Liam says he's felt like this before, but that it never gets any easier. It's been a week now since Jason went home with him, since Jason started letting Liam lick blood off his fangs. And now they're getting to the part where Liam can't sleep, where his body runs so hot there are times he can hardly breathe, where he's so horny all the time he can't stand to wear clothes because his jeans would rub up against his cock, his shirts would catch over his nipples, and he'd be squirming more than he already is. Liam says it's normal. Jason hopes that's true.

Jason was worried enough when he first felt Liam's skin that he asked Liam if there was someone he should call. Liam answered by growling low in his throat and tackling Jason onto the bed. "_Fucking hell_," Jason sputtered, and suddenly Liam was all over him, biting at Jason's neck as if Liam were the vampire and not Jason. Jason didn't mind. Jason never minded it when Liam bit at him, when Liam pinned him down to the bed and growled like he was staking a claim. And by "never minded it", Jason meant _got so hot and bothered that it was lucky he didn't simply come on the spot_, but saying things like that -- even to Liam -- still made him sink his fangs into his lower lip and blush.

Liam barely bothered to fumble with the lube before he was driving into Jason's arse, fucking him with fast, greedy strokes, _using_ Jason, just the way Jason liked it, and Jason's arms were pinned down and his throat was arched and _oh God_ he was so damned lucky to have found this man, this incredible man with the broad shoulders and the broken nose and he was never, ever letting Liam go. Never. He used his face to shove Liam's head to the side, got his teeth on Liam's neck and made a loud noise to ask permission.

"Fucking bite me," Liam growled, making it an order instead of simple acquiescence. Jason groaned and sank his fangs in, and came all over Liam's stomach as the first rush of blood splashed against his tongue. Liam tightened his grip on Jason's wrists and thrust in one more time, so hard Jason cried out and blood spilled over the corner of his mouth, and then Liam came, too, filling Jason with it and collapsing on top of him.

Jason licked his lips carefully and nudged Liam with his nose. "Do you need my fangs?" he whispered.

Liam pushed himself up and nodded. The flush was leaving him now that Jason had taken a taste of his blood, and he leaned in to kiss Jason hard, lick and suck the blood off Jason's fangs. Jason shivered; Liam's tongue, God help him, felt almost as good on his fangs now as it did on his cock.

"Think I can rest a while," Liam muttered. "A few hours."

"And then?"

"Then this again."

Jason let out a soft noise, almost a squeak. "How long will you be this way?"

Liam rolled over and gave Jason an amused look. "Are you complaining?"

"No, but what about -- what about work, I can't just--"

"I think you'd better call in sick. It'll be about a week before things start going back to normal."

And now it's been three days. Jason's never been sore like this in his life, not even when he was in his early days at university and discovered just how much he liked getting fucked, not even that gloriously memorable time when eight of his mates decided to turn an impromptu footie match into an impromptu gangbang and Jason was the target of eight unbearably horny men's attention.

_Three days? With four to go? It's going to kill me._

He slides a hand over Liam's shoulder. Liam's resting, but Jason doesn't think he'll be at it for much longer. He's seen the way Liam's hips are shifting against the sheets, even in his sleep. He wishes Liam were in a better position to talk him through all this; Jason really doesn't know what's happening to Liam, only that it isn't alarming Liam at all, that he thinks it's normal. Jason's tried Googling for websites on what to do when you take a pet, but the only things he's turned up are porn sites and moralist doctrines on how vampires are a blight against humanity. He's not complaining about all the sex, and he's certainly not complaining about all the blood -- Liam's needed him to drink every time, which has kept him so sated and blood-satisfied that he's been practically euphoric for the past three days -- but he wonders if this is really as normal and healthy as Liam claims. He hates feeling as though he should know more about what he is than he does. Sometimes he's bitter about not knowing who his sire was, not really understanding what happened to him. There should have been some kind of training, some way of figuring out his new way of life instead of bumbling along like a disaster waiting to occur. But he's had to play it by ear since the beginning, and now this -- now he's going to have a pet.

_A pet who fucks me, who holds me down and hurts me, who always seems to be in charge no matter what I do. Surely there's a rule that says it's supposed to be the other way?_

On second thought, maybe it's better not knowing all the rules.

Liam's hips shift a little more restlessly, and Jason bends down to lick Liam's shoulder. He's still not sure he should wake Liam up, but if Liam needs more sex and needs Jason to take more blood, it might be better if Liam's awake for it.

Liam comes awake slowly, groaning as he turns his head and blinks his eyes open. "Morning?" he asks blearily.

"Afternoon," Jason answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Lazy," Liam says. "Want to get on my hands and knees so you can rim me, wank me, and bite the blood out of my thigh."

Zero to hard in 2.4 microseconds. Jason nods and pulls the sheet back. "Yes, please," he says. "Yes."

So Liam comes up on his hands and knees, and Jason wonders for half a second if Liam's ever going to want Jason to fuck him, but at the moment, God, who cares about anything at all except what Liam's ordered. He gets into position behind Liam, balancing himself on one hand so he can reach around with the other and start stroking Liam off. "Like this?" he asks.

"Fuck, yeah," Liam growls, thrusting into Jason's hand. It's making his hips flex and his arse tense, and it's not going to be easy rimming him this way, but Jason doesn't care. "Now give me your tongue, boy, and make it good for me."

_Boy._ That's new, sort of. Jason's heard it a few times since the blood fever started, and it always sends a shiver down his spine. He doesn't know if Liam really means it the way Jason thinks he does -- _am I his as much as he's mine?_ \-- but he figures he'll ask when Liam's got his head sorted out. Besides, right now hearing "boy" from Liam just makes Jason want to do whatever he's been ordered, and he's been ordered to get his tongue into Liam's arse and fuck him with it. _I love doing this,_ Jason thinks, and he licks into Liam's cleft until he finds the pucker, then presses the tip of his tongue inside.

"_Yeah_," Liam breathes, shoving back against Jason's tongue, thrusting forward into his hand again. "Come on, boy, that's it. More. Let me feel your tongue in me."

Jason almost whimpers, and he forces his tongue in deeper, wiggling it as much as he can until he feels Liam's muscles clenching at it. _Oh God, oh God, so good..._ Liam tastes almost primal, like sweat and pure animal madness, and Jason squeezes Liam's cock hard as he starts thrusting in earnest.

"Ungh -- _fuck_ \-- fucking hell, boy, yeah, give it to me, more, _harder_," Liam insists, rocking back so hard Jason's having trouble keeping his tongue buried deep in Liam's body. Jason twists his hand on Liam's cock and moans, trying to get the vibration into his tongue. It must work, because Liam throws his head back and gives a loud, wordless shout, and then he growls out "_Bite me._"

Jason moans all over again and drags his mouth down to Liam's inner thigh. Liam spreads his legs wider to give Jason room, and then Jason's fangs are right there, sinking into Liam's thigh as Liam comes all over his hand, making a hot, sticky mess of himself and the sheets and Jason's fingers while Jason sucks down mouthful after mouthful of blood. Jason gasps and squeezes his eyes shut; he could come, if only--

"Come for me," Liam pants, "_now_, boy."

And Jason does, much to his shock, comes with Liam's blood in his mouth and the scent of him all over his face and Liam's come painting his hand. _Oh, fuck, hell, yes._

After the last of the shudders are gone, Jason licks the wound on Liam's thigh, glad no one had to teach him how to heal bite marks. Licking is almost entirely instinct, and enough licking takes even the bruise and the hint of broken capillaries away. He doesn't give Liam that much in the way of licking; he finds that he wants to see this particular mark on Liam's body. And Liam doesn't object when Jason moves up the bed, wiping his hand on the sheet and collapsing at Liam's side.

"Better?" Jason pants.

"Almost. Open your mouth for me."

"Oh!" Jason's chagrined to realize he almost forgot. Liam covers Jason's mouth with his own, tongue moving over Jason's fangs, sliding down the length of one, up the underside of it, making Jason whimper and dig his hands into the sheets. Liam repeats the treatment with the other fang, sucking lightly at the tip of it and breaking the skin of his lower lip when he pulls away. Jason could almost come all over again just from that.

"_Now_ I feel better," Liam murmurs, nuzzling into Jason's chest. He goes quiet, then, and it feels like his skin's cooled off some. Jason's relieved.

"Liam -- do you mind -- can I ask you a few things?"

Liam chuckles. "If I have enough brain left to answer. Ask away."

"The fever -- why?" He's been wanting to ask this one for three days now. "What's happening?"

"I'm your pet now," Liam murmurs. "I need to have more blood available, so you can drink as much as you need, whenever you need it. I'm developing more of it, and it makes my body warmer and..." He grins. "Then there's the advantages to my recovery time..."

"I noticed," Jason snorts. "Will it really be safe for me to drink from you all the time now?"

"If you like. But I won't be able to give blood to other vampires; not without me and them getting very ill."

Jason feels a small twinge of satisfaction at that, one that's quickly squashed by a wave of guilt. "Will you mind it?" he asks softly.

"No." Liam squeezes Jason tight. "I like being a pet. I want to be _your_ pet."

"I'm so glad." Jason squeezes back. "I want you, too. Is it insane for me to think that? We've only known each other a week."

"It might be a little bit insane. But a lot of people would think it's insane for anyone to want to be a pet in the first place. And there's the whole concept of love at first sight and--" Jason's frowning so hard that apparently Liam can feel it, because he stops talking. "What?"

"Is that -- is that what this is?" Jason asks, not wanting to move away from Liam, but wishing he had a little more space. "For you? Is this love at first sight?" They haven't exchanged the L word yet, and Jason certainly wasn't planning on it.

"No, it's -- there's more of an--" Liam makes a frustrated sound. "It's more of an instinct that I know you can give me what I need and I think I can give you the same. And I... it doesn't feel right when I'm not someone's pet."

Jason's frown grows deeper. Half of that sounded good and half of it sounds awful. "You only want me for my fangs?" he asks, trying to make it sound like a joke. And it is, sort of. Just not entirely.

"Stop it." Liam runs his hand down and swats Jason on the arse. "You can't take your fangs away from you any more than you could take my height away from me. We are who we are. I don't want to get into the fight about _would you want me if...?_ I want you. I've wanted you more every day. Be content with that."

Jason tucks his face into Liam's shoulder, feeling moderately embarrassed about being insecure in the first place. "Sorry," he mumbles. "This is all so new to me. Being a vampire, having a pet, going home with someone and staying for a week. I like where we are."

"I like it, too," Liam whispers. "I could use some more sleep. Will you stay with me while I rest?"

"Of course."

_-end-_


End file.
